


Dead

by sasukewasameme



Series: Sasuke Angst Collection [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Friendship, Ghosts, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Poltergeists, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukewasameme/pseuds/sasukewasameme
Summary: Sasuke dies and is now a poltergeist who haunts Kakashi. Why is he haunting Kakashi and why has he forgotten half of his lifetime?Non au
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasuke Angst Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695241
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Dead

Sasuke heard noises of the forest surrounding him. He had been sleeping, although he didn't remember going to sleep at any point. He smelled the smell of grass and slowly opened his eyes. He quickly widened his eyes and felt awake. 

Kakashi was laying right in front of him. They were face to face. Kakashi opened his eyes and when he did, they were just as wide as Sasuke's. The both backed away and sat up, on the defensive. Sasuke was looking to get away while Kakashi seemed to want to fight. 

Why would Kakashi want to fight him? Kakashi saw the confusion on Sasuke's face and relaxed a little, realizing Sasuke didn't want to fight. He was still careful, though, and stood up slowly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

Sasuke stood up with him and the others started to wake up. Naruto was the first to wake up and when he saw Sasuke, he had a happy look on his face. That happiness quickly turned to sadness as he remembered that Sasuke was supposed to be dead.

"Sasuke," he said. The others quickly woke up and stood with weapons out, on the defensive just like how Kakashi had been. "Wait. I thought he was dead," said Kiba. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, thinking. He and Kakashi seemed to think of it at the same time.

"Sasuke," said Kakashi. "What do you remember last?" Sasuke tried to think hard. The memories were blurry and dreamlike but he could just barely fit the pieces together. "I fought against Itachi and now he's dead. 

Kakashi nodded. 

"Sasuke. From what we heard, you fought with Danzo and died with him. This came from a trustworthy source." Sasuke didn't even know who this Danzo person was. He stood up and the others held their weapons up, still very untrusting of him.

"Sasuke. I need you to trust me on this. Try to walk through me." Sasuke was appalled. How could Kakashi just ask him to walk through him like it was a normal request? Sasuke refused. "Sasuke. It's the only way you'll know if you're dead or not." Sasuke reluctantly - very reluctantly - agreed. 

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and slowly approached closer and closer until... he bumped into the man. Sasuke's pride faltered and he immediately stepped back, trying to recover. "Well. Looks like he's not dead. Let's go home, Sasuke!" Naruto said too loudly and very happily. 

"Wait," said Kakashi. Shikamaru finished for him. "Just because he's solid right now doesn't mean he's not a ghost of some sort. There's ghosts, albeit rare ghosts, called poltergeists. They have the ability to both solidify and become a spirit made of just energy and not matter."

Kakashi nodded and gestured for Sasuke to try going through him again. Sasuke sighed. He might as well get it over with. He walked towards Kakashi and imagined his body becoming nothing but energy. He felt strange and light. 

He reached Kakashi and this time, rather than bumping into him, he walked through him, seeing Kakashi's insides while doing so. It was a really strange feeling. It was like being part of the world yet not. And the worst part? This meant that he was dead. 

Sakura started crying and Naruto clenched his fist as if something terrible had happened that he couldn't control. Which was true, in a sense. Naruto couldn't control whether Sasuke was alive or not. Sasuke didn't know what to think about being dead.

He ultimately supposed it didn't matter. He completed his life goal, after all. But why was he still there? On Earth? Why couldn't he go home with the others of his clan? He solidified again. It was hard to walk through Kakashi. He had to channel all of his energy into becoming energy itself. 

"It would be in your best interest to come with us to the Leaf Village." Sasuke didn't know what he wanted to do but he knew he didn't want to go to the village. He didn't say anything and turned around, leaving. Ut once he got 10 feet away from the group, he started feeling a burning sensation all over his body.

He ignored it and continued pushing forward only for the burning to become much, much stronger. It felt like he was on fire. He couldn't take the pain and went back, upset. Sakura, who apparently knew some things about poltergeists, said, "maybe you're attached to us."

Sasuke was quick to deny such a thing. But Kakashi and Shikamaru seemed to agree with her and they weren't idiots so he felt as if he was forced to listen. "Fine. But why would I be attached to you?" "That's a good question. I think that's for you to figure out," said Kakashi.

Sasuke was frustrated. Now, he was both dead and had to follow these people around everywhere. What a nightmare. "Fine," said Sasuke. "I'll go with you." Maybe if he went with them, he'd find a way to leave the Earth. It was worth a try. 

He had bandages on his arms and for the life of him, couldn't remember why they were there. As they traveled to Konoha, he tried to remember what happened for there to be bandages. All that he remembered was the feeling that he didn't want to remove his bandages in front of people.

The closer they got to Konoha, the more everything soaked in. He was still processing the fact that he was dead and had mixed feelings about it. He wanted to yell, to cry, and most of all, he wanted to be actually dead. He wanted to be with his family. Why was the universe keeping him here?

It wasn't fair. What had he done in his life to make the universe hate him so much? All he'd ever done in his life was struggled. And now the universe wanted him to struggle even more? It wasn't fair. When they reached Konoha, Sasuke immediately tried going to the library for some answers.

That was a fail, though, as he forgot he was connected to the people - who, he wasn't sure yet, if not all of them - and couldn't go very far without them. He did notice that when he got particularly far from Kakashi, it burned the most. Maybe he was attached specifically to Kakashi.

Another thing he noticed was that his memory overall from after following Orochimaru was blurry. He wondered why. The group went to Tsunade to check in with her. Apparently, they were specifically on a mission to retrieve Sasuke in the first place so their mission was considered a failure due to Sasuke coming back dead. 

Tsunade wanted to do some medical tests on Sasuke. Sasuke complied. Something about this reminded him of Orochimaru. He wasn't sure what but as she poked him with needles and felt around his skin, he was certain this was somehow similar to something Orochimaru had done to him in the past.

The group stuck around to watch, wanting answers themselves. Tsunade eventually removed Sasuke's bandages and Sasuke panicked. He had an automatic fear of them being removed and so when he saw his arms, he was sure he knew why.

He didn't remember ever having hurt himself but he obviously had. That's what the scars from thousands of cuts on his arms told him. The group somberly watched while Kiba and Naruto were confused as to what happened to Sasuke's arms. Naruto assumed Sasuke was hurt by someone while Kiba thought Sasuke had gotten into so many fights that his arms were covered in scars. 

"I'll tell you about it later," said Sakura.

When Tsunade was done, the group had to come to a decision. They needed to figure out how many people Sasuke was attached to. It soon became clear that Sasuke was attached to Kakashi. There was a relief in the air at this fact. It made things way less complicated.

Then, the group split up and Sasuke and Kakashi walked to Kakashi's house. "The house is kind of messy," said Kakashi. Sasuke stayed quiet. When they got to Kakashi's house, Kakashi entered first. He was certainly right, thought Sasuke. The house mist certainly was messy. 

And scattered with ninja dogs. 

"Well," Kakashi said, awkwardly scratching his head. "Make yourself comfortable." Sasuke took this as permission to sit on the couch and did so. Kakashi silently grabbed Sasuke a book and the read their own books in silence. 

It was soon nightfall and Kakashi went to sleep. Sasuke felt absolutely no physical need to sleep so he spent this time to go to the library. He got a few books about poltergeists and walked back to Kakashi's house. He opened the first one and read. 

Apparently, poltergeists could also make themselves invisible, can feel pain, can't die because they were already dead, can regenerate body parts, and could still use Jutsus. All of this was good to know. He was basically a human with extra powers. He just didn't want to be immortal. 

He felt tempted to test his immortality and impulsively got up, ready to do so. He had to think it through though. If it was successful, he would be genuinely dead this time with no going back. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He honestly kind of wanted to die. 

He had no more purpose in the world. 

So, a little too eagerly, he ran to a cliff, let the nice summer night breeze hit his face, and closed his eyes. Then, he stepped forward and forward until his foot was off the cliff and he lost balance. But something caught him just as he was about to fall.


End file.
